


Happy Howl-oween

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HALLOWEEN PUNS, HAPPY HALLOWEEN 🎃, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Louis loves them, M/M, even though he pretends he doesn't, my speciality, so yeah lots of puns, this fic can be a continuity to 'You Stole My Thunder'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: “Don’t encourage him,” her brother said.Lottie looked between the two of them slyly. “I take it by your reaction that it’s not the first pun of the day?”Louis threw her an exaggerated, pleading look. “If only you’d know the horrors my ears have had to endure.”or Harry thinks it’s a good idea to make Halloween puns.All day.





	Happy Howl-oween

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this fic can be the sequel to "[You Stole My Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466426)", but you can also read this one without having read the other one... :) So...
> 
> Enjoy ^-^
> 
> Thank you [Liz](https://twitter.com/rogueskimo) once again for your quick efficient work! ;)

Louis stirred awake, not even holding back his groan. He was very much trying to enjoy his time off by sleeping, but apparently his brain had decided otherwise. Still, if he kept his eyes closed, maybe he’d go back to sleep…

"Hey boo-tiful."

Louis’ eyes flew open, and he was met with the loveliest morning sight ever.

Harry was grinning down at him, arm propped on the bed as he cupped his chin. He had obviously been watching Louis sleeping.

“Creep,” Louis replied as a greeting.

Harry pouted. “I said, ‘Hey boo-tiful.’”

Louis frowned. Harry was looking at him with wide eyes, as if he was telepathically trying to make Louis understand. The arching of his left eyebrow also indicated Louis should have understood whatever he was supposed to understand.

When Louis only stared at him in silence, Harry huffed exaggeratedly. “Hey, _ boo- _tiful.” Louis squinted his eyes. “Lou,” Harry let himself fall back, staring at the ceiling in despair. “It’s Halloween!”

“Oh no, you’re not—” Louis exclaimed. “You’re not going to make Halloween puns all day. _ You’re not. _”

Harry turned his head to grin at him. It wasn’t his most adorable grin - this was more like a smirk. A very malicious smirk. The kind of smirk that almost made Louis worry for himself. Because Harry _ loved _ puns. And it was okay to love puns. But Harry _ loved _ them. And once Harry was at it, you simply couldn’t stop him.

“What have I done to deserve such torture?” Louis lamented dramatically.

Harry shrugged as best as he could while laid down. "Happy _ Howl _-oween,” he said in lieu of an answer, not that Louis had been waiting for one. It hadn’t even been two minutes, and Harry had managed to utter two puns already.

Louis removed his pillow from under his head and put it over his face, screaming into it. It only sent Harry into a fit of laughter.

This was going to be a long day.

**⌈ 🎃⌋**

The morning progressively passed without any impromptu puns, and Louis was both shocked and impressed. He didn’t know if Harry had just run out of ideas, or if he was saving them for later. (Knowing Harry, it was probably the latter. Louis just _ knew _ that Harry had probably thought of puns for days. Weeks, even.)

Louis was walking by the kitchen before lunchtime when he stopped in the doorway, watching with a wide smile as Harry was putting on a show. He had headphones in, his back facing Louis. He was apparently listening to ‘Bitch better have my money’. Harry was nailing the line, “Don't act like you forgot, I call the shots, shots, shots,” while even doing some weird gesture as he then sang, “Like brrap, brrap, brrap.” Then the chorus came and—

“_ Witch _ better have my money,” Harry sang aggressively, raising a fist in the air. “ _ Witch _ better have my _ candy _!”

Louis stared at his boyfriend’s back. He walked backward, turned around in the hallway and then burst out laughing.

His boyfriend was truly something else.

**⌈ 🎃⌋**

“_ Howl _ you doin’?” Harry asked cheerfully when joining Louis on the couch of their living room.

Louis threw him a bored look but lifted his legs to put them on Harry’s lap anyway. “That’s all you have for me right now?”

“Well,” Harry drawled out, contorting his face into a thoughtful expression. “I would make a skeleton joke, but you wouldn't find it very _ humerus _.” Louis hated the way his mouth twitched. And of course, Harry didn’t miss it. “Ah! I knew you were going to find it humerus!”

“I truly hate you,” Louis retorted, pretending to go back to his book. Inside his mind, a little version of him was laughing his ass off. Not that Harry needed to know that, it’d only encourage him.

“No, you don’t,” Harry grinned, picking his own book from the coffee table. They’d do that sometimes; just sit in their comfy couch, legs entwined. Sometimes, they’d just read, while other times, their book club would turn into make-out sessions. Yeah, Louis really did not hate this boy.

In lieu of an answer, he budged Harry’s leg with his foot.

They’d spent a comfortable quarter of an hour when Harry spoke again.

“Louis, if Shakespeare had written one of his most famous love stories around Halloween, he would have called it ‘Romeo and _ Ghouliet _.’

Louis dropped the book on his lap. “That it’s. I’m changing our Netflix password.”

**⌈ 🎃⌋**

“All done,” Lottie announced. “Take a look at yourself in the mirror.”

Louis smiled, eagerly turning around to look at himself. He had been confined in the bathroom for the past twenty minutes or so. His sister had kindly agreed to do his makeup for Liam’s Halloween party tonight, and he couldn’t say he was surprised that she had done an excellent job.

“This is great, Lots! Thank you.” Lottie returned the smile, pleased by her brother’s positive reaction. “Haz, come and see,” he called out.

Footsteps approached and the door opened, revealing a Harry dressed in a tuxedo with a Dracula-like cloak. Albeit knowing it was very unoriginal of him, he had insisted to be a vampire this year ever since he had binge-watched every single movie ever made about the infamous Count.

“Wow, whoa, you look fa-_ boo _-lous!”

“Huh,” Lottie immediately said, before realisation dawned. She threw her head back, laughing. Obviously, Harry beamed proudly.

“Don’t encourage him,” her brother said.

Lottie looked between the two of them slyly. “I take it by your reaction that it’s not the first pun of the day?”

Louis threw her an exaggerated, pleading look. “If only you knew the horrors my ears have had to endure.”

“Hey,” Harry drawled out, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. He blinked a few times, looking at his boyfriend under his eyelashes. “Don't be a _jerk-o-lantern_.”

Louis groaned while Lottie laughed again. “Really, H, making Halloween puns?”

Harry shrugged adorably at her. “I can’t help it.” He pointed a finger at himself, smiling innocently. “It’s in my _ blood _.”

“Save me,” Louis mouthed to his sister.

**⌈ 🎃⌋**

“What’s up my _ witches _?!” Harry greeted loudly when he and Louis arrived at Liam’s flat that night.

“Hey, Dracula,” Liam greeted in his Darth Vader costume.

Louis eyed his friend up and down. “Didn’t you dress at Vader when we were nine?”

Liam leveled him with a look. “Well, I’m twenty-two now.”

Louis snorted. He lifted his hand to execute his handshake with him.

"Let's have some _ skele-fun _ ,” Harry said excitedly, throwing his arms over his friends’ shoulders. “I'm here for the _ boos. _” Quickly, he rushed to say to Liam, “I’m not only here for the booze, Li. I’m very happy you’ve invited us. I just really needed to place that pun somewhere.”

Liam tilted his head forward to look at Louis. “Is he always like this?”

“You have no idea of what I’ve been enduring today,” Louis said in a fake somber tone.

“You’re so brave,” Liam replied solemnly, nodding.

Louis thought so, too.

**⌈ 🎃⌋**

“Yes, Louis,” Harry yelled over the music, watching Louis with an enthusiastic, proud grin. 

They were in the middle of an impromptu dance battle, and Louis might have had a few drinks, because there was no other explanation for the way he was currently going wild on the dancefloor.

“Shake that _ boo _-ty,” Harry screamed.

The pun might have gone unnoticed for the other people surrounding them, but Louis heard it loud and clear. He put his sudden burst of uncontrollable laughter down to the amount of alcohol he’d had. He staggered into Harry, who caught him by wrapping an arm around his waist, bringing their bodies closer. Louis didn’t want to dance anymore. The warmth of Harry seemed far more like the place he wanted to be at.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Louis said into Harry’s ears. The music was so loud, he was surprised Liam’s neighbours hadn’t interrupted the party yet. “I love you so much,” he laughed, carefree.

Harry tightened his embrace, and they swung on the spot on a piece of upbeat music. Louis was so glad he had chosen to dress up as Shrek two years ago, because without that genius idea, he’d have never met Harry. These past few years had been the best, and yes, even Harry’s awful puns brightened his life.

Harry kissed him sloppily on the cheek, but ever so softly he whispered into Louis’ ear, “Love you too, _ Boo _.”

Louis only rubbed his cheek against Harry’s shoulder and smiled.

**⌈ 🎃⌋**

In the morning, when Louis opened his Instagram and Harry’s last picture appeared on his homepage, he couldn’t even hold back a laugh.

Harry had taken a selfie of them when they went out of Liam’s apartment at some point. Harry’s face looked extremely pale with the white makeup, the fake blood at the corner of his mouth standing out. Said mouth was contorted into a grimace as he showed the fake teeth, hovering dangerously close to Louis’ neck, pretending to bite him. The caption read, “He’s my _ blood type _ . Have a _ fang _-tastic Halloween.”

“You’re a pain in the _ neck _,” was Louis’ reply.

** _The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
> **Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^ **
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just a piece of advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
> **[Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
> **Twitter: **  
[@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)
> 
> **Tumblr: [mystupidamours](http://mystupidamours.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
